


Plaster

by Emptiner



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptiner/pseuds/Emptiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun and you are fixing your laptop what he broke. You got hurt and he takes care of you. And overreacts horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaster

**Author's Note:**

> I took names, picked random books and then took a random word from page 72 (Because I can) And now I'm writing stories with those words. Comments? And english isn't my native language so there is mistakes. (I'm not sure, but it's possible)

Rebecca laughing her ass off and Shaun being red as a tomato. Desmond was smacking his lips and making some weird noises. Luckily Lucy was somewhere else. Okay, this wasn't your fault, it was Shauns fault. HE did something to your laptop and HE did scratch you with that fucking screwdriver. And he did overreact, and THAT was hella cute. And you kissed him. That part was your fault, but everything what happened before the kiss was Shauns fault. What happened before it?

"Is it this screw here?" you asked while pointing a minimalistic screw inside your laptop.  
"Yes, yes it is (y/n), it is it and you're on my way!" He was really annoyed, and was yelling at you the whole time when you were trying to fix your laptop. You wanted to answer to him as acridy as he, but he was faster and he pushed your and out of his way a little too hard and you got a tiny scratch. And that's how it all started.  
He looked horrified. The scratch was small, and it didn't bleed a lot. Just a small drop of blood was on your finger. "Wait here and don't move, I'll be back in a second", Shaun said and dropped his screwdriver and hurried to another room. "Okay?" you asked really confused. "Don't worry (y/n) you'll be alright!" he said while coming back with a plaster and a wet cloth.

He gently wiped you finger with the cloth and after that he placed the plaster very carefully and when you made a little noise, 'cause you tried not to laugh, he looked you worrying and muttered someting what sounded like "Sorry." You are suprised. Shaun said sorry? What has happened to him?  
"Hey it's okay Shaun I'm alright. You ovrreacted a little, but I'm fine and happy that you helped me", you didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Uh, did you know that ninety percent of people can't put plaster like it should. I'm one of those ten percent who can put it how it shoud be. You should never touch the white part of it, because then there'll be-" you cutted his speech and leaned closer and kissed him. He tasted like tea and mint. He made a strange noice and you were leaning back, but he didn't let go. "Shaun.." you mumbled and he set you free. "Shaun.. I have a small lungs, and I have to breathe", you said and laughed a little. "Every human needs oxygen 5 pounds every day, and-" you gave him a quick kiss to shut him again. You heard giggles and some weird noises behind you and you both turned to watch. And that's how you were in this weird situation where Shaun was red, Rebecca laughing and Desmond being a total idiot and making disgusting noises. But you were happy that you were with Shaun.


End file.
